


酒

by Oh_TuT



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_TuT/pseuds/Oh_TuT
Summary: 郑在玹第一次知道金廷祐喝酒会脸红是在乌克兰。但是郑在玹一直不知道，金廷祐喝酒除了会脸红还容易身体发热。这个秘密金廷祐自己都不太清楚。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 9





	酒

**Author's Note:**

> 现背+极度OOC  
> 除了时间线都是我编的

郑在玹第一次知道金廷祐喝酒会脸红是在乌克兰。

自己作为127出道之后和小孩的联系减少了许多，小孩成年那天自己因为有行程也没能约小孩一起喝酒。

再后来，两人还没找到机会好好坐下来叙旧，时间就走到了2018，小孩要出道了。

平时训练的时候为了保持嗓音和身体的状态，大家就基本上很少碰酒，更不要说为了2018大队出道U队合体练习时期了。

于是两人第一次一起喝酒就拖到了乌克兰拍摄结束的那天。

虽然全员成年人，但是事实上BOSS队几位都不太能喝，那天大家也都没想着多喝，可是金廷祐却是喝了一点点就脸红了。

自己也是喝酒容易脸红的体质，郑在玹本来也没怎么在意，但是金廷祐飞速脸红还有点晕晕乎乎的样子让哥哥弟弟们都觉得很有趣，也就跟着大家一起调笑起来。

但是郑在玹一直不知道，金廷祐喝酒除了会脸红还容易身体发热。

这个秘密金廷祐自己都不太清楚，直到临近年底的万圣节晚会才被郑在玹发现。

其实万圣节那天在做妆发之前两个人刚小吵了一架，郑在玹实在是没想到，明明是互通心意了去扮演couple，小孩居然跟自己说等会儿录物料的时候不要表现得太亲密。

你见过拒绝营业的对象吗？

“撩完就跑啊金廷祐”郑在玹实在是有点生气，忍不住嘟嘟囔囔，“那就不亲密好了。”

郑在玹还真是挺记仇的，这一气就一直气到了万圣节晚会，气到小孩软软绵绵地跟他说觉得好热。

一般来说，喝酒脸上显色的人，不会在身体上有更多的反应，直到彻底喝到吐。但是金廷祐却在上台领奖结束后回来拽了拽郑在玹的衣袖说：

“哥，我好像有点热。”

还在气头上的郑在玹本想敷衍他了事，但是转念一想小孩容易紧张，就以为是他上台领奖又紧张了，轻轻抚了抚背让他深呼吸不要担心，领个奖而已放松就行。

事情在职员们轮流上台展示装扮的时候变得不好控制起来：金廷祐起身的时候差点跌倒，幸亏郑在玹在旁边眼疾手快伸手扶了一下。

这一扶就让郑在玹感觉到了一丝不对劲，金廷祐的手臂为什么这么烫？郑在玹抬起头看了看金廷祐红到不可思议的双颊，还是忍不住问出了口。

“廷祐啊，你没事吧？”

“啊哥，没事，我就是喝多了有点晕，我脸真的很红吧？”

“是...但是你手臂为什么这么烫？”

“可能里面太闷了我有点热，我们先去候场吧？”

郑在玹也没多想，扶着金廷祐就走了，但是拍照的时候他又发现金廷祐的身上也很烫。

咳咳，因为拍照的原因，小孩贴近自己的皮肤真的很烫。

郑在玹必须指出此时的他很严肃的。

回到座位上的郑在玹忍不住问了金廷祐是不是喝了酒觉得燥热，小孩依旧迷迷糊糊觉得只是穿太多室内太闷导致的。

什么穿太多啊裙子都是低领的，郑在玹无奈，但是心中分明有什么事情已经明了了。

一个多月后的泰国行程两人难得的住在了一间，郑在玹除了准备了音乐和音响外，还准备了点酒，打算和小孩好好喝一喝聊聊天，顺便试试小孩的酒量。

你看看，明明都是菜鸡，郑小朋友非要互啄一次才甘心。

但是失算了，郑在玹没有想到小孩对辣鱿鱼干这么感兴趣，辣到小脸通红都放不下手一直在吃。

“廷祐啊，陪哥喝点酒聊聊天吧。”郑在玹还是自信地开了口，心里盘算的却是怎么把这包辣鱿鱼干从小孩的视线里永远移出去。

金廷祐对郑在玹哪儿能说出拒绝的话啊。虽然不怎么营业，但是哥哥对自己的关心都是实实在在的，也是恰到好处的，所以金廷祐其实对郑在玹基本百依百顺，不会反抗拒绝。

“好呀”，金廷祐终于肯放下手里的鱿鱼干了，“但是哥你知道的，我喝酒会脸红，不许笑我。”

竟然还带了点撒娇的尾音，郑在玹对金廷祐这种样子真的没有抵抗力。这是最自然的可爱和娇嗔。或许有些人会觉得这些词用在男生身上不太合适，但是金廷祐真真是这个样子。自己随着年龄的增大总想着更成熟稳重，偏偏这个只比自己小一岁的弟弟能够依旧自如的对每一个人发射饱满的爱意，耍帅扮酷也是可爱元气的模样，孩子气才是快乐时的他最真实的样子。

“不会的啊，哥自己脸也会红的”郑在玹看着金廷祐的样子自己也情不自禁微微笑了起来，刚沐浴完的热气让脸已经开始发红了。

其实两个人很久没这么心无旁骛的聊天了，慢慢喝慢慢聊着，金廷祐的脸就又红了。

郑在玹看着越来越红的脸控制不住闷声笑了出来。

“啊哥我是不是脸红了”金廷祐摸了摸自己发烫的脸，“不要笑啦说好不笑我的，哥明明自己脸也很红”，小嘴一嘟确实不太开心了

“恩恩我也脸红了”，郑在玹低着头应和着，但随即抬起头盯着金廷祐看“但是廷祐啊...你不觉得热吗？”

哇到现在都没能习惯被哥这双桃花眼盯着看啊，金廷祐被郑在玹盯着有点不太自在，本身就发热的身体又更热了一些。

“嗯...是有一点，是房间里太热啦，我去开窗通个风”金廷祐说着就要起身去抓窗户，却意外地被郑在玹拦住按回了床上。

“哥怎么...唔！”

金廷祐正疑惑回头，却看见一双放大的桃花眼在自己眼前，随即嘴巴就被堵住，一大口红酒被慢慢地渡进了自己的嘴巴里。

好不容易被郑在玹强迫着吞下了这一大口酒，金廷祐还处于呆滞中，却见郑在玹撑着身体一副得意的样子看着自己，嘴角似笑非笑着，本来因为酒精有点模模糊糊的脑袋一瞬间清醒，还没开始运作，嘴倒是先开了：“哥为什么...”

虽然金廷祐自己都不知道“为什么”后面会问出什么问题，但是问题都还没问出来，自己就又被堵上了嘴巴。

这次是一个绵长的吻。

要不怎么说郑在玹和金廷祐真的很有默契呢，在金廷祐刚刚萌生出自己要喘不上气的想法时，郑在玹就松开了他的嘴巴。

但还是那个得意臭屁又欠揍的表情盯着他看，一直没挪开眼。

“哥别看我了，”金廷祐说话的声音和蚊子叫没什么两样，“啊哥~别看了别看了别看了！”

又来了，郑在玹忍不住笑了起来，真的太喜欢了，怎么这么害羞又可爱。害羞偏过头的小孩也可爱，紧张拽自己衣角的小孩也可爱，脸红红也可爱，嘴巴甜甜也可爱。

实在是忍不住了，郑在玹又低下了头，这回吻没有落在嘴上，而是落在了耳侧，伴随着轻微的鼻息。

“廷祐觉得热吗”郑在玹一口接着一口吻在金廷祐耳侧周围，还不忘了问小孩的感觉，“是不是觉得温度比刚刚更高了”

太痒了，金廷祐耳侧和脖颈也相当敏感，但是却又痒又舒服，金廷祐不敢看郑在玹，微微闭着眼，却随着郑在玹亲吻的动作伸长了脖子，绷直了下颌线。

“真的好热...哥我们开窗通风或者把空调设低一点好不好...”金廷祐不自觉开口已经满是撒娇音了，“哥...为什么我这么热啊”

“谁知道呢，我们廷祐是不是太兴奋了，嗯？”郑在玹这时候还不忘了调笑小孩。

“啊哥…不要笑了”，金廷祐开始不受控制的扭动身子，明明只是热到在出汗而已，但是为什么这么不冷静。

郑在玹倒是早就起身，好整以暇看着金廷祐因为酒精陷入燥热之中，但是看着眼前穿着白T但是每一寸裸露的皮肤都泛着粉红的小孩，自己的心也跟着躁动起来，不自觉又俯下身子，不停地啄着在嘟嘟囔囔的红唇，手也慢慢从衣摆伸了进去。

此时沐浴的热气刚刚散尽的郑在玹仿佛是金廷祐的冰镇贴，金廷祐感受到腹部传来的温度后本能地将身体贴上了郑在玹的身体，手也主动攀上郑在玹的背部收紧，贪婪地汲取每一丝清凉。


End file.
